Atlantis: The Fallen Empire
by See Through the Mist
Summary: What truly happened to Atlantis?


This is just a story project I did in my Creative Writing class, then I realized, hey! I could post this on FF! And, so, here ya go.

-RMS

* * *

It was the time of the Roman Empire. A time in between great battles fought by the land itself as four great warriors clashed along with their children. These great warriors were known as Germania, Rome, Scandinavia, and Atlantis. Their children were the people that spread out and lived in the land of these countries. Many would wonder about these immortal beings. Some just laid the mystery to rest, believing the world was created with these personifications of land. That they clashed together as their children did- these not-quite gods.

So, it was always and will forever be astounding when land simply fell; either crumbling apart or set ablaze in hysterical, frenzied panic. Let the clash of these titans be recounted here, let the story be written down and told once more of how a mighty Empire fell. This Empire was once called Atlantis.

It was in a war no one wished to remember; a war that was once forgotten by time, forgotten by land, and then by the people. Never written down, no stories of it told. It wasn't the first time something like this happened and it hadn't been the last. It wasn't even the grand size of battles to come, but, I suppose, that is why it hit as hard as it did. It wasn't supposed to be different.

Everything started simple, subtle. A shift of borders, of different trade partners, and then, a king found dead, a coat of arms burned into his flesh. Though these Empires are friends, it does not mean that a change cannot happen, as the line of friend and foe is very thin and has faded with the years.

Germania wanted land, Rome wanted money, Scandinavia wanted revenge, and Atlantis wanted peace, no matter the cost. Germania and Scandinavia allied together as brother and sister once more against Rome, mightiest of them all. Atlantis held her own, her determination surpassing the others pride and fury.

As their children fought with and against their brothers, their sisters, and cousins, the Empires were doing the same in a piece of land severed from the rest of Earth in a way that they were firmly planted but their sharp attention and carelessness caused the space around them to be devoid of life. Swords arching through the air, the metal slicing anything it could; thuds of the warrior's feet landing on the ground, grunts from the impact, knees releasing tension to leap forward. Harsh breathing, yells, insults, hisses of pain and anger. These were the sounds in their ears, the roar that overcame the pulse of their own beating hearts.

It was the only sounds until a whip of wind filling the space where a body had been, a sharp intake of breath, a gasp that sounded too loud, thuds of knees instead of feet hitting the Earth, and a steady heart becoming irregular in its' beats. It was here that the thin line of friend and foe snapped.

Rome looked over to his fallen sister, mouth dropped in shock, eyes widened in horror. Germanias' spear was lodged inside Atlantis' body, piercing her completely, right through her middle. Scandinavia, though she had her title of enemy, ran towards the fallen Empire. Germania himself had the look of terror etched upon his face as he neared the two women, one of which that will soon die, accidental it may have been, by his hand.

Scandinavia hovered over the peace maker as Rome rocked Atlantis back and forth, tears streaming down his face. Germania, when he had grown closer, asked in a harsh whisper the question Rome kept repeating to her dying form. _Why?_ It echoed through the land as Atlantis' children found themselves, their home, sinking into the ground and underwater, drowning like their mother was now in her own blood.

Atlantis was a quiet woman, yet her words here were wispy with Deaths' rattle than with confidence in that all noise will stop to hear her words. She said, "It is better that I perish than you, Rome. You are not done yet, but I knew it was my time." She had a small smile as she gave into Death, not knowing what was waiting on the other side for someone like them.

Atlantis' body grew limp as Rome recounted the actions they took. His attention on Scandinavia, Germania hefting the spear above his head, Atlantis giving chase to Rome, her leap into the air like a bird about to take flight, and intervening between Rome and his certain demise.

They all called their children back, back to their homes. Back until the grief has gone and the memories fade. The humans went willingly, all feeling different emotions when they heard of Atlantis sinking, knowing that no way was that truly possible. While their children were in disbelief, Germania had gently removed his spear from Atlantis, vowing to never use it again. Rome kept his arms tight around her still frame. Scandinavia was the one to lead them.

Where she led them was to Atlantis, or where it had been. All there was now was water. Rome quietly placed Atlantis into the waves and the now-three Empires watched as she steadily grew farther and farther away from them, until her body finally sank beneath the calm blue. Each of them turned their backs to one another and went their separate ways. It would be years before any of them could ever see Atlantis once more, but until that time, they kept her image in their minds, waiting until the day they too would crumble. They would make sure to die a warrior's death.

It is what she would have wanted.


End file.
